Campfire Darkky
Campfire Darkky(Camp for short) is a fanmade Darkky who is friends with Truth. He is owned by CakeinCubone. Camp is a Darkky who lives deep in a forest. He raids abandoned campsites for food and supplies, often even taking shelter there. His favorite foods(And his main diet) consists of Hotdogs, Chips, and Smores. He bares a small resemblence to Other due to the leafs in his hair. This was completely unitentional, as CakeinCubone complete forgot that Other had leafs in his hair. Voice: Fox Stevenson ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hPokJFyUq1s He is highly flamable and often catches on fire. Luckily he is undead and numb to intense amounts of heat, so this doesn't effect him much. A Stick is jammed in his back due to a inncident awhile back when he was still alive. The stick is peirced in his heart and hurts whenever the stick is moved or touched roughly, Making the stick his weak point. Before his death he was training to become a park ranger. He wasn't doing so well and had a long ways to go before he could become a real park ranger. Camp died while on a hike in the same forest he now calls home. He slipped off the side of a cliff while admiring the view, leading to his death. He died due to a stick that got jammed in his heart on the way down. A young ghost by the name of Value helped Camp's Spirit out of his body. Value said that if Camp promised to stay with him in the forest and told him a story, he would revive him. Camp promised without a second thought and was revived, Value turned Camp into a Darkky in the process just to make sure he wouldnt leave without consequences. Camp discovered his talent for story telling this way. He wanted to continue his training as a park ranger, but feared he would be turned in by his fellow trainees for being a turned into a Darkky. He then decided to keep hiding in the forest and keep his promise to Value. His fellow trainees have no idea what happened to him, but didn't know him well enough to ever go searching for him. They all just decided he got lost or just bailed and went home due to the hard work. His paws are made of marshmellows, which are long since soggy and melted. When he walks the marshmellows stick to the ground. He loves telling storys around campfires. Kids often come to visit him in the forest to hear his stories. He is very curious, childish and friendly but oblivious to danger. Leafs are caught in his hair. He is never seen without at least one in his hair. He hates swimming and rain. He is possibly going to get his own game called Dying Fire. Camp started off as a doodle when CakeinCubone got sick at school. They never intended Camp to have any real backstory and was drawn to pass the time. She grew attached to him and gave him a proper backstory soon after. In early concepts, Camp was revived by a shadowy figure named Predict that demanded Camp to do as they said for the rest of eternity in return for reviving him. This was scrapped as CakeinCubone wanted Camp to be more free willed and Predict was replaced with Value. Category:Darkky Category:Characters Category:Non-LupisVulpes Character